


Rage of Lust

by CanadianHottMess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess





	Rage of Lust

A loud slaming noise could be heard throughout the whole circus grounds. The groups contortionist was pissed off again, who was behind her rage? Well that would be her own partner. Logan and Sally had an odd relationship, one minute they were happy and loving the next Sally was ready to kill a person. I guess that is just what happens when the sin of Lust is romantically involved with the sin of Wrath. The two truly did love eachother, it was just complicated. Sally wanted Logan all to herself, the Lust sin couldn't keep his body to just her. His heart was beating only for Sally, but the body was with everyone. Only once because when the sin of Wrath hears about the affairs their life is about to end. 

Sally who was now sitting in her tub, washing the blood off her chest and relaxing her aching muscles in the warm water. Closing her eyes she sinks under the water. The noises of her surroundings disappear and she smiles. Soon the body's need to breath takes over and she comes up for air. Her puffy hair now a wet, tangled mess. "SALLY!" a voice yells from the other side of the door along with a loud knock. "Go away" she replies and crossed her arms over her chest. "You do this everytime. Can't you just get use to the fact I sleep around" the man on the other side of the door says. Sally did nothing but sigh. "Come out or let me in" he says trying to open the door. "I said go away." The girl says and sinks into the water more, now just her head above. "I'm sorry. I can't control what happens. You know I love only you" the end of that statement made the girl smile slightly. "Maybe you should try harder on not being a slut" she spits back angrily. Nothing but a frustrated sigh comes from the other side of the door. Soon the sound of foot steps walking away could be heard. Smiling the sin of Wrath relaxed into the water again. Enjoying the bath till it ran cold. Once out and dried off she walked to her room. Unfortunately it was a shared room. Glaring over at her partner she walked to the closet. Slipping on a red nightgown. "Look I know you are mad, but please can we talk" turning around Sally walked over to the bed. "You say the same thing each time." She sighs. "Am I noth enough for you?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice. Logan opended his mouth to protest but closed it, saying nothing. Sally frowns and closes her eyes. Trying to fall asleep before the conversation could go on. In the morning Sally woke up to an empty bed. Frowning she got up and walked over to her vanity. Sitting down she looked in the mirror, her makeup wasn't properly washed off last night neither was her hair properly brushed out. While reaching for the brush that was neatly placed she saw a note. Smiling gently she picks it up. Reading over the letter she couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. Once she brushed her hair and washed her face the girl walked back to bed. Glad to have the day off. After some time of just laying in bed Sally sighs and gets up and dressed. Sitting back down at the vanity her fingers reach up to touch the "L" shaped scar on her chest. A pained smile pulls at her lips before she puts on her makeup. Once done she left the room, only greeted by a pretty quiet circus grounds. Sighing softly she walks around. No one was in sight. Biting her lip she walks to the main stage area. Smiling when she saw a single red rose in the spot light. Picking it up she looks around. "You know I love you" she heard form behind her. "You are enough for me." Logan says and hugs her from behind. "I also find it sexy when you kill people" he whispers causing the girl to laugh slightly. "I love you too"


End file.
